MMPSH The sisters' begining
by AmHawk
Summary: This is the story before the real thing. During the fire, The three sisters' parents died. SPECIAL ADDICTION OF MMP SH! Am is the narator of that story.


I remember the fire, the time we lost our parents. Our mom told us to run before the dark mews return. I was 4 back then.

Glenda lead us out of here. She was Erica's second cusen, and she was a Ninetails.  
>"They came this way," I heard one of them.<br>"Glenda's the last of them," added another.  
>I was scared and huddled near Erica with Mya in my arms. She was a baby back then. Her navi blue bundle was warm and I had to carry her baby stuff in a bag on my back. Glenda didn't take any chances.<br>"They're on to us," Glenda added, "Erica, take your sisters and get out of here."  
>"But they'll kill you..." Erica wailed.<br>"I'm not afreid of death," Glenda replied, "I'm only afreid of you dying, even Am and Mya. Erica, they don't know you're their child. Please, you can get through this. I can't."  
>"Why you?" Erica asked.<br>"They're after me now. Go, run!"  
>"But, Glenda..." I wailed.<br>"Go!" Glenda replied, "I'll see you in your dreams, I promise! I'll even say hello to your parents for you. Go with Erica and get out of here. Erica, I have a book on child training, even babies. I'm giving it to you. It will help you raise Mya easier. Go now, time's running out!"  
>We fleded and in time. Erica heared Gkenda's scream.<br>"No, I won't leave her," she wailed to herself.  
>She went back and found Glenda's body lifeless. Erica crouched beside her and hugged her, crying. I crouched beside her. I can't believe she's gone. My only cusen... I had no choise but to hold baby Mya. Guess we sat vigul till her Ninetails mutations vanish. Erica barried her after the vigul. Guess we have to move on. We ran as fast as we can. Glenda died protecting us, now she's with the ranks of the Star Mew Mews. We left her grave after I said my final good byes to her. So we ran.<p>

We got settled in a bomb shelter. Taking care of Baby Mya wasn't easy. Erica still misses Glenda. I can tell how close they are. The mist of Glenda twiled around Erica.  
>"Don't cry, little cusen," she said, "A big sister of two girls doesn't cry, no matter what happens. I will guide you."<br>I heard Mya crying. She must be hungry. I got her bottle and starded to feed her. She stopped crying, phew. I heard a small purr, but it was short. Erica sat beside me, whiping off the rest of her tears.  
>"Oh, she must be hungry after her nap..." Erica added.<br>I nodded. Soon the bottle was empty and I gave it to Erica. Mya started crying again.  
>"Now what?" I asked.<br>"You fed her, right?" Erica added, "Did you burb her?"  
>"How do I do that?" I sneered.<br>"I'll do it," Erica offered.  
>She started patting Mya's back. It wasn't long before Mya burbed. She set her near me and started nibbling my Pichu tail.<br>"Hey, stop that!" I yipped.  
>Good thing I don't know any eletric attacks yet. She's teething... Soon her teeth will be sharp, and it'll hurt. Erica looked in her mouth, it must be her first tooth. That's why she's teething on my tail. My mutations first appeared when I was born. I teethed on one of four Erica's tail's too. Now I don't do that anymore. Mya's brown eyes looked at me. Her little cat tail was swishing. She crawled up to my lap and started to learn to talk.<br>"Am," she sweecked.  
>"Her first word..." I whispered.<br>"Am, was that you?" Erica asked.  
>"Mya said her first word, my name," I added.<br>"That's great!" Erica replied, "She's only 6 months old. She'll learn to talk in no time."

Three years past. I turned 7 and Mya learned to walk. She was old enough to play with, but not too rough.  
>"Am, why are you like this?" she asked.<br>"I was born like this," I answered, "like your cat tail and ears. You were born like that."  
>Mya's brown eyes were amazed. She starts to understand this. She started to nibble my tail again.<br>"Mya, will you stop that?" I asked calmly, and trying not to yell.  
>"Sorry," Mya squeeked.<br>I held Mya in my arms. I thought she needed to be brave. Erica still greaves over Glenda, I can tell by the look in her green eyes.  
>"Am, listen," she said, "I know it hard to loose someone you love, even Glenda. I'll use this vile on each and every one of us when we decid to move to a better place. This will remove our mutations for two years. It'll make us forget we have them.<p>

When I turned 12, we decided to live in the city. Erica used the vile on all of us and our mutations vanished.  
>"There," said 15 year old Erica, "Now we can live our normal lives."<br>Glenda's mist stired up Erica's head.  
>"That will last for two years from now," she said, "When you have your mutation's back, get out as fast as you can."<p>

(You seen Ep 1 when the mutations start to sprout.) 


End file.
